BLK
by KanaseRiika
Summary: Semua itu karna mbah Midoripunk dan ambisinya. Para pemain basket yang dijuluki Kiseki no Sedai harus merasakan imbas mencari 7 bola sakti untuk dipersembahkan pada dedemit Mibuchyin demi menghilangkan kutukan. OOCinside./"Kalian seperti jelly,"/"Bunda... Salahkah daku terlalu tampan?"/"Astaga! Taubatlah nak! Taubat! Taubat di danau Toba!"/. BadSummary ;(
**Bad Luck Kisedai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki-sensei seorang~**

 **Ff abal nan gaje ini milik Rii tapi~ :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Alur kecepatan, Typo bertebaran layaknya koruptor, OOC, MENGANDUNG YAOI, plesetan dibeberapa episode, Garing kriuk-kriuk, setting Kurobas di Teiko, one more~ disini semua anggota Kisedai itu main chara ya~ .**

 **.**

 **Chara :Kiseki no Sedai, dan lain-lain~ ohhohoohoo /plak/**

 **Genre : Friendship, Humor, Slice of life, school, gaje-gajean**

 **Rate : T, untuk aman :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Luck Kisedai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Berawal dari mengajak pak Shirogane** _ **one on one**_ **, sampai hilangnya pakaian dalam gadis-gadis klub renang, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai harus rela mati-matian mencari 7 bola sakti Engkok Midoripunk untuk menghilangkan kutukan 'Gaje-in' yang hinggap(?) Di tubuh mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Please back~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurokocchiiiiiiiiii~~~~~~~!" Suara melengking itu masih ada, bahkan sepertinya akan terus ada walaupun sang empu surai kuning pemilik suara melengking itu sudah dibius dengan obat penghilang suara buatan Mbah Midorirink oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kenapa kau memberi ku es serut tak enak semalam, Kurokocchiii?!" Kise Ryouta-pemilik si surai kuning- memeluk Kuroko erat-erat, bak balonku ada lima. Yang dipeluk hanya sanggup pasrah, entah Kise nya yang kelewat kuat-sampai sampai obat sakti buatan mbah Midorirink tidak nge-fek dengannya- atau obat-nya Mbah Midorirink yang memang nggak manjur. Entahlah, Kuroko lelah(?).

"Oi Kise! Lepaskan Tetsu! Dia begitu tersiksa!" Aomine Daiki, pemuda _tan_ bersurai biru dekil-eh biru tua maksudnya-, muncul dari balik pot bunga besar yang kebetulan ada disitu, kemudian melempar bola basket yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke-kepala kuningnya Kise.

"Aominecchi! _Hidoi-ssu_!" Kise melempar balik bola basket kearah Aomine, namun Aomine berhasil menangkisnya dengan susah payah. Mungkin karena lemparannya Kise berliku-liku(?) Sehingga sulit ditangkap. Bak cicak rowo.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, kalian berdua berdebatlah dulu. Aku mau kekelas." Kuroko yang tidak ingin menjadi korban kacang goreng oleh dua sejoli itu berjalan cepat ke-kelasnya. Meninggalkan AoKise yang masih sibuk lempar-melempar bola di Koridor sekolah.

Aah.. Andai hidupnya sedamai Akashi Seijuuro yang selalu dikelilingi orang-orang normal-setidaknya itu pendapat Kuroko-, pasti dia akan benar-benar merasa hidup.

Teriakan Kise ada disana-sini, celotehan Aomine juga ada dimana-mana. Bahkan tak jarang kedua-nya berargumen-atau mungkin berduet- sehingga menghasilkan sebuah hasil yang khanmaen! Keributan sana-sini melanda Kuroko.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Akashi. Midorima selalu menjadi _coret_ uke _coret_ teman yang kalem dan penurut. Ataupun Murasakibara yang tak banyak bicara asal ada snack-chan disisinya. Kuroko menginginkan kehidupan yang seperti itu, walaupun mereka ada di tim yang sama, tapi tetap saja, Midorima dan Murasakibara adalah orang yang sulit didekati. Dan Kuroko sendiri jelas kesulitan untuk dekat dengan kedua makhluk tak banyak bicara tersebut. Kuroko... Kuroko... Hidupmu begitu rumit nak...

Eh, lalu kenapa Kuroko tidak mencoba dekat dengan Akashi?

Entahlah. Kuroko sedang ingin kedamaian sekarang.

Mari kita lupakan sejenak Kuroko dan beralih ke calon Kaisar gunting.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, _gym_ SMP Teikou itu selalu dipenuhi suara decitan sepatu dan suara-suara _dribble_ -an bola basket.

Seorang manusia ungu menjulang(?) Tinggi menghampiri sang kapten klub basket yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Aka-chin, aku boleh makan snack-ku kan? Aku sudah selesai keliling~" Ucap Murasakibara, dengan nada malas-malasan seperti biasa.

"Ya. Boleh saja." Ucap Akashi, Murasakibara melesat menghampiri snack-chan-nya. "Ngomong-ngomong Midorima. Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine kemana?" Tanya Akashi pada Midorima yang sedang nungging. Jangan salah, dia hanya sedang mengambil bola. Sepertinya.

"Kuroko katanya kecapekan, kalau Kise, katanya tadi ada urusan sebentar, tapi dia belum kembali juga. Dan kalau soal Aomine.. Aku tidak tau nanodayo." Jelas Midorima yang masih dalam posisi nungging, ia sepertinya tidak sedang mengambil bola. Akashi hanya manggut-manggut disko sambil kembali memeriksa buku absenisasinya. Namun, penampakan Midorima yang tak selesai-selesai dari acara nungging-nya membuat Akashi sulit berkonsentrasi untuk mengecek absen para pemain basket Teiko itu. Entah kenapa.

"Midorima, kau sedang apa?" Akashi yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya juga. Tidak biasa-biasanya si _Tsundere Shooter_ hijau-nya itu berlaku gaje begini.

"A-aku hanya nyaman dalam posisi ini nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima diikuti dengan _trademark_ -nya, menaikan kacamata.

Akashi sweatdrop. Dengan cepat Akashi mencatat bahwa pose menungging bukanlah pose yang cocok jika dia ingin berfoto bersama ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko berjalan lesu disepanjang koridor. Tadi pagi dia lupa memakan biskuit buatan opah tercintanya sekaligus Kuroko harus menahan amarahnya karna vanilla milkshake yang ia beli tadi pagi belum sempat ia tengguk sedikit pun lantaran Kise Ryouta muncul sambil tiba-tiba memeluknya. Kuroko yang kaget secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan vanilla milkshake-nya. Ingin membeli lagi-atau setidaknya menyuruh Kise menggantinya- tapi Kuroko malah diseret-seret kesekolah oleh makhluk bermulut rem-blong tersebut.

Dan kini dia harus merasakan penderitaan itu lagi.

"Kurokocchi, kita hari ini pulang bersama kaaan?" Lagi-lagi Kise memeluk Kuroko sampai sang surai _baby blue_ itu kehabisan nafas. Eh, tidak, belum kehabisan nafas, kalau kehabisan nafas nanti meninggal.

"Terserah Kise-kun saja, aku jalan kaki seperti biasanya." Ucap Kuroko ketus. Kise ingin mewek, namun langsung mengurungkan niatnya melihat pemandangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba nongol beserta Titan pengawalnya-alias Murasakibara.

"Kuroko, Kise, jadi kalian izin dengan alasan yang berbeda supaya bisa berduaan? Lalu, dimana Aomine?" Tanya Akashi dingin. Setidaknya, mereka selamat karna saat ini Akashi belum dirasuki setan merah yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang kaisar gunting. "K-kami tidak berduaan-ssu! Tadi aku mencari Kurokocchi sebentar... Dan.. Itu, Aominecchi hilang-ssu! Tadi katanya mau pergi ke kantin tapi ga balik-balik." Terang Kise. Akashi menatap Murasakibara dengan tatapan 'cepat-cari-Aomine' namun yang ditatap malah mengartikan 'bagaimana-kalau-kita-kencan?-'.

"Oh may got! Aka-chin ngajak aku jalan?! Boleh saja Aka-chin, boleh. Asal yang traktir aku makan Aka-chin yaa~. Aka-chin kan kaya~." Ucap Murasakibara, kedua telapak tangannya ia tempelkan dipipi sehingga membentuk pose Amingwati dihari imlek. Akashi cengo. Sementara Kuroko dan Kise sibuk menahan tawa.

"Maksudku cepat cari Aomine, Murasakibara. Dan Kise, Kuroko, berhenti tertawa!" Mendengar suara 'ngeri-ngeri' dari sang kapten, Kise dan Kuroko langsung mengambil posisi siap ditempat, sementara Murasakibara menghilang entah kemana.

"Kalian berdua bantu lah Midorima di _gym_. Aku sedang ada urusan sebentar."

"Midorima-kun memangnya sedang bersih-bersih, Akashi-kun?"

"Nanti kalian juga tau sendiri." Dan saat Akashi sudah berjalan membelakangi Kise dan Kuroko, tanpa mereka tau seorang Akashi Seijuurik sedang menahan tawa.

.

.

.

.

"...", "Midorima-kun..?"

"M-MIDORIMACCHIII?!" Teriakan melengking Kise menggema di _gym_ membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana harus menutup telinga kalau tidak ingin terkena tinitus. Beberapa bahkan menangis pilu karna belum sempat menutup telinga.

"Oi Kise! Kami juga terkejut! Tapi jangan teriak-teriak begitu dong!" Nijimura balas berteriak. Kise tanpa peduli omelan sang mantan kapten segera menghampiri Midorima yang kini sedang dalam posisi yang bikin 'ilfil', mungkin.

Bayangkan Midorima dengan pose tergantung, vantatnya menempel di ring basket, sementara kedua tangannya membentuk pose 'kupu-kupu terbang', kedua kakinya berayun-ayun bak anak kecil duduk dipinggir jurang.

Abstrak.

"Midorimacchi kau kenapa?!"

Midorima tidak merespon. Mata dibalik kacamatanya tertutup. Mulutnya menganga.

"Percuma Kise. Tadi kami sudah mencoba untuk menariknya, supaya vantat terkutuknya itu berhenti nempel pada ring basket. Bahkan kami sudah mencoba menghancurkan benda keberuntungannya. Tapi dia tetap seperti itu. Seperti orang mati saja..," Jelas Nijimura dan di-empat kalimat terakhir agak dikecilkan suaranya.

"Nijimura-senpai, bagaimana ceritanya Midorima-kun bisa sampai kesitu?". Tanya Kuroko yang sedari tadi masih berdiri dipintu _gym._ Dia khawatir kalau Midorima mengidap suatu penyakit atau kutukan yang nantinya akan menular kalau didekati.

"Hmmm," Nijimura membentuk pose berpikir, dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol membentuk huruf 'V' di dagu. Tadinya ingin mencoba pose berpikir dengan salah satu huruf kanji, namun karna beresiko patahnya tulang jari, Nijimura tidak jadi.

 **Flashback..**

Akashi bingung, Nijimura bingung, orang-orang yang ada didalam _gym_ kecuali Midorima bingung. Bagaimana tidak?

Midorima Shintarou yang dikenal sebagai seorang shooter tsundere ber- _megane_ itu, SEDARI TADI belum selesai-selesai dari acara nunggingnya. Sudah ditanya berkali-kali alasan mengapa dia begitu menikmati acara nunggingnya itu, namun Midorima hanya menjawab. 'AKU NYAMAN DALAM POSISI INI NANODAYO!'

Akashi selaku kapten, dan Nijimura selaku mantan kapten. Dari tadi mendiskusikan cara untuk membuat Midorima mengatakan alasan mengapa ia nungging terus.

"Midorima," Setelah rapat pasangan _kouhai_ dan _senpai_ itu selesai, Akashi menghampiri Midorima sambil membawa bola basket ditangan kirinya.

"Bisa kau lakukan _shoot_ sebentar?," Midorima menatap Akashi, dia tau sang kapten cebol _coret_ tercinta _coret_ -nya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Kau boleh melakukannya dalam posisi itu." Lanjut Akashi. Alis Midorima terangkat sebelah.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan nanodayo? Sudah kubilang aku hanya nyaman dalam posisi ini!"

Akashi tersenyum, "Hanya ingin mengetes seberapa hebatnya kemampuan _shoot_ -mu, Midorima. Selagi kau nyaman dalam posisi itu." Midorima terdiam sebentar. Sejurus kemudian mengambil bola basket dari tangan Akashi dan bersiap-siap menembak bola supaya masuk ke ring. Dalam posisi nungging tentunya.

Beberapa anggota klub basket yang sedang menyaksikannya ada yang gigit jari, merekam momen langka ' _shoot_ sambil nungging' tersebut, bahkan ada yang memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk _selfie-selfie_.

Satu...

Midorima menatap ke-arah ring basket.

Dua...

Midorima berfirasat buruk kalau akan terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.

Tiga..!

"WOOOOOOOHH!"

Bola basket-nya masuk sih,

Tapi... Seisi _gym_ langsungcengo melihat Midorima usai memasukkan bola basketnya. Bagaimana tidak?! Bukan cuma basketnya yang terlempar, tapi Midorima-nya juga terlempar!

"M-midorima!" Nijimura dan beberapa anak basket lainnya berteriak saat vantat Midorima yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja mendarat(?) Di ring basket, secara terbalik. Akhirnya Midorima hanya sanggup bergelantungan dengan tangan yang bergaya ala kupu-kupu terbang dan kaki yang berayun-ayun.

 **Flashback end..**

"Wooow..." Tanggap Kuroko dengan muka datar.

"Teman-mu dalam masalah dan kau hanya berkata wow?!" Kesal dengan tanggapan pemuda datar itu, Nijimura mengampiri Kuroko yang masih di ambang pintu dan menarik-narik surai _baby blue_ Kuroko.

"Nijimuracchi! Nijimuracchi!" Teriakan Kise menghentikan acara jambak-jambaknya Nijimura yang padahal belum berlangsung selamat satu menit. "Apa sih?"

"Kata Midorimacchi.. 'Aku perlu ciuman dari cinta sejati supaya bisa lepas dari ring terkutuk ini nanodayo'-ssu!" Ucap Kise menirukan gaya bicara Midorima yang malah jadi aneh.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya seisi _gym_ cengo dibuat _Shooter_ hijau itu.

Pertanyaan, mengapa hanya dengan Kise saja Midorima mau membuka suara?

"C-ciuman cinta sejati..."

"Mungkinkah Akashicchi?!" Kise memekik sambil menutup wajahnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna semvak superman. Reaksi yang lainnya juga sama.

"J-jangan sembarangan!" Nijimura mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Itu benar Kise-kun!" Ucap Kuroko dengan suara yang lebih keras dari biasanya. Wajah Kuroko yang tadinya sewarna semvak superman itu menatap kesal ke-arah Kise.

 _Hati ku serasa diiris-iris, Kurokocchi.._

"Tapi itu yang dikatakan Midorimacchi.." Kise menatap Kuroko seolah menyuruh Kuroko untuk mengerti keadaan sohib mereka sekarang ini. Kuroko menghela nafas, "terserah"

"Ka-"

"Kalau memang itu yang harus kulakukan, maka akan kulakukan." Tiba tiba saja muncul sosok bersurai sewarna semvak superman memutus perkataan Nijimura Shuuzo, dibelakangnya berdiri sosok bersurai biru dekil sambil menenteng sebuah gergaji. Tunggu, gergaji?

"A-akashi apa kau serius?! Dan Aomine untuk apa gergaji itu?!" Nijimura menarik Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah. Jaga-jaga kalau sampai Aomine cemburu dan berubah menjadi _yandere_.

"Aku menyuruh Aomine untuk memotong ring basket tempat Midorima tersangkut. Dan aku serius." Ucap Akashi layaknya pahlawan kemalaman. Beberapa anak basket lainnya berbisik-bisik menantikan momen romantis makhluk merah-hijau itu, sementara yang lainnya berbisik-bisik tidak terima karna tidak sesuai dengan OTP favorit mereka.

"A-akashi-kun! Kau yakin?" Kuroko meyakinkan Akashi, sekali lagi dengan ekspresi tidak terima. Akashi mengangguk. Disuruhnya Aomine memotong ring basket tempat vantat Midorima menempel. Dan dengan kemampuan kuli bangunan Aomine, pekerjaan itu selesai dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Midorima. Jangan berpikir macam-macam," Akashi berjalan kearah Midorima yang vantat-nya masih tersangkut di-ring basket yang sudah terpisah dari tiangnya. Kemudian Akashi menyeretnya ke ruang ganti baju.

Sebagian anggota klub basket mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Termasuk Authornya sendiri.

"Yaampun... Benar benar merepotkan sekali si Midorima itu..." Ucap Aomine, meletakkan gergaji disampingnya. Kuroko menatap Aomine dan berkata, "Kau harusnya tidak memotong ring basketnya Aomine-kun!"

"Haaa.. Kenapa? Kau mau aku dibunuh si cebol itu?" Aomine duduk disamping gergajinya.

"B-bukan begitu.. Kalau ring basket nya dipotong, kita latihannya bagaimana?" Ujar Kuroko mulai salah tingkah. Aomine heran sendiri melihatnya, "kan bisa suruh si Midorima itu ganti, Tetsu." Dan Kuroko diam ditempat.

"Kau yakin ini berhasil?" Nijimura menatap Kise yang sedang menatap Kuroko yang sedang menatap Nijimura yang sedang menatap Kise yang sedang menatap Kuroko yang sedang menatap Nijimura yang sedang- oke, stop.

"Semoga saja-ssu.." Ucap Kise, lebih ke Kuroko.

Dan sambil menunggu operasi(?)nya Midorima selesai, Nijimura, Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine memutuskan untuk melukis wajah Murasakibara diatas butiran debu. _Ngenes_.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian..**

"Akashi!/Akashi-kun!/Akashicchi!/Kapten!/ bagaimana hasilnya?" Para anak-anak basket mengerumuni Akashi yang sejak keluar dari ruang ganti baju tadi hanya memasang tampang datar.

Ini ceritanya Midorima habis melahirkan ya?

"Akashi-kun! Apa kau mencium Midorima-kun?!"

"Akashicchi! Bagaimana?"

"Akashi! Apa Midorima sudah sadar? Apa ring-nya sudah lepas dari vantat Midorima?"

"Kapten, apa saja yang kapten lakukan tadi?!"

"Akashi-san, apa Midorima-san hamil?!". _Whuat?!_

"Hasilnya.."

Melihat Akashi mulai buka suara, suasana _gym_ mendadak jadi sepi.

"Hasilnya.."

 **Disuatu tempat...**

"Haaah? Aku dimana?". Sosok makhluk setinggi menara burj khalifa-eh, setinggi orang yang tinggi(?) nampak mondar-mandir disebuah tempat bernuansa hijau lumut.

Murasakibara Atsushi, entah kenapa bisa sampai ditempat itu. Setau Murasakibara, dia sedang bersama Akashi yang sedang menemui Kise dan Kuroko tadi.

"Heeuuh.. Heeuh.. Gerah euy.. Mana ga ada maiubo lagi. Lelah hati ey," Murasakibara yang mendadak gila mengibas-ngibaskan rambut ungu-nya, para kutu berhamburan.

"Hey kamu! Si ungu! Jangan tebar kutu sembarangan!"

Murasakibara tersentak, pemandangan kakek-kakek berambut senada dengan warna tempat itu membuat matanya serasa mau lomba lari estafet. Rasanya _ntu_ kakek mirip...

"Kakek siapa? Dewa maiubo?" Tanya Murasakibara ngaco. Sang kakek geleng-geleng disko.

"Aku Midoripunk Zhintaroop. Kau mengenal cucu nya cucuku, Midorima Shintarou, iya kan, Titan man?" Sang kakek menatap Murasakibara seraya menyisir rambut hijau lumutnya yang entah kenapa belum beruban.

"Itu benar kakek-chin, kami teman satu tim. Bisakah aku kembali? Aku lapaaaar..". Murasakibara menguap lebar-lebar. Sang kakek menutup hidung menggunakan jenggotnya.

"Jangan dulu atuh. Dengerin saya curhat dulu. Nanti gue beliin elo mauibo dink," Ucap sang kakek mendadak gaul. Mendengar kata 'beliin' 'mauibo' membuat Murasakibara langsung terduduk ditanah hijau lumut itu, diikuti sang kakek yang tersenyum puas.

"Jadi, kakek-chin mau curhat apa?" Murasakibara to the point.

"Begini nak, cucunya cucuku, eh, bukan hanya cucunya cucuku saja, tapi kamu, cucunya cucuku, dan keempat orang lainnya sedang dikutuk!" Ucap sang kakek, Murasakibara langsung jungkir balik mendengar kata 'dikutuk' terlontar dari mulut keripuk si kakek, dia khawatir dirinya dikutuk tidak bisa makan-makanan enak lagi.

"Nama kutukan itu adalah 'Gaje-in'!. Korban pertama Gaje-in adalah Shintarou, dan kamu yang kedua!" Kali ini Murasakibara salto mengelilingi sang kakek yang sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku Murasakibara yang menurutnya diambang 'Keindahaan atletis'.

"Kakek-chin, tolong beritahu aku cara menghilangkan kutukan itu!" Murasakibara yang sudah selesai dari kegiatan saltonya langsung menggenggam erat tangan sang kakek. "Iya, iya, lepasin! Sakit tau! Sebenarnya penjelasannya singkat saja, sekalipun sudah disembuhkan, kutukannya akan muncul lagi. Dan untuk menghentikan kutukan tersebut, kalian harus menemukan tujuh bola sakti 'Engkong Midoripunk' dan menyerahkannya pada sang pengutuk, Dedemit Mibuchyin." Jelas sang kakek, Murasakibara menatap sang kakek kebingungan, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatannya. Tentu saja karna kapasitas otak Murasakibara hanya setara dengan disket 1,4 mb.

"Baiklah, karna kamu tidak pintar. Tolong bawa teman-teman mu yang berambut kayak pelangi itu kesini." Ucap sang kakek sambil berusaha membantu Murasakibara berdiri. Lah, bukannya kebalik ya?

"Caranya?"

"Kalian semua harus berpakaian yamg imut-imut, nanti secara otomatis akan masuk ke sini"

Murasakibara manggut-manggut tanpa menyadari maksud dari sang kakek tadi.

Awal yang buruk untuk Kiseki no Sedai..

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n : Hueeee saya ngga tau ini apaaaaaa. Tiba-tiba muncul dikepala saya, jadi saya tulis aja :'). Alurnya kecepetan, iya, saya tau :'( tapi saya sendiri males perbaiki-nya/? :+(. Mungkin dichap dua plot nya agak dibetulin :v. Dan ini juga ga ada humor nya sama sekali, masih awal-awal sih ;(.**

 **Momoi juga muncul nya di chap dua :v, Btw itu saya ga tau si Kise manggil Niji apaan, kalau mau manggil kapten, sayangnya udah digantiin Akashi :'v. Dan itu Shin-nya ooc banget yak :'D.**

 **Terakhir, ditunggu kripik dan review nya :3.**


End file.
